Si Fueras Gay
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: Era un día normal en la secundaria Teiko. Muy normal. El sol brillaba, los alumnos se quejaban, y los pájaros cantaban. Bueno, no, Kise cantaba, los pájaros se habían ido cuando lo vieron llegar. De haber sabido lo qué les esperaba y el trauma que se les generaría, la generación milagrosa también se hubiera ido.


**Título:** Si Fueras Gay.

 **No. Palabras:** 1,896.

 **Sinopsis:** Era un día normal en la secundaria Teiko. Muy normal. El sol brillaba, los alumnos se quejaban, y los pájaros cantaban. Bueno, no, Kise cantaba, los pájaros se habían ido cuando lo vieron llegar.

De haber sabido lo qué les esperaba y el trauma que se les generaría, la generación milagrosa también se hubiera ido.

 **Disclaimer:** KnB y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador, al igual que la canción: "Si fuera Gay" que tampoco es mía. Por otro lado, la trama sí lo es.

 **Comentarios:**

Bueno, estoy aburrida, y con dolor de cabeza, no sé cómo logré esto.

¡Pero! Debo decir qué… esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo y bueno ¡Claro que tenía que escribirla! Lo necesitaba, ahora puedo morir en paz (?).

 **Suga u-u** me dio permiso, cúlpenla a ella xD Pero cuidado, está algo loca (?) Mentira, es un amor.

Bueno, nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

 **Si Fueras Gay.**

 _Capítulo Único.-_ _"Alguien calle a Kise."_

Era un día normal en la secundaria Teiko. Muy normal. El sol brillaba, los alumnos se quejaban, y los pájaros cantaban.

Bueno, no, Kise cantaba, los pájaros se habían ido cuando lo vieron llegar.

Muy listos los pajarrucos.

Muchos lo ignoraron, entre ellos, el respetado Vice-capitán del afamado equipo de baloncesto: Akashi Seijuuro. Que caminaba mientras leía sobre la historia de las ciencias Baloncisticas. Lo normal, el pasillo estaba levemente despejado y todo era paz. Era, porque Kise Ryouta apareció de la nada con una sonrisa marca Colgate y pestañeando feliz. _Demasiado_ feliz. Akashi lo miró por unos segundos directamente, cuándo el rubio no dijo ni "Pio" –Cómo un pollito, Can you understand?- decidió saludarlo.

-Ryouta, buenos días.-

-¡Buenos días Akashichi~!-

Le devolvió el saludo con su común tono animado, y acercándose más, bajó su cabeza un poco y susurró.

-A qué no adivinas.-

Akashi dudó por unos segundos y arqueó la ceja, acaso… ¿Ryouta se atrevía a dudar de su absolutes?

-Hoy, cuándo venía de camino a clases…-

No se movió, esperando a que el rubio terminara de decir el chisme para poder irse.

-Me encontré a este wey…-

La palabra con la que se refirió a otra persona desconcertó por completo al bajito joven, que se preguntó si por casualidad Ryouta no había estado viendo demasiadas novelas mexicanas.

Sólo Dios sabrá… y él era Dios.

-Y me pidió una cita, no estaba feo pero…creó que pensó que yo ¡Jaja! Soy gay. Pff~.-

Ahora sí que Akashi estaba desconcertado, no se contuvo para arquear del todo su ceja y mirarlo intensamente. Kise, por otro lado, miraba al techo totalmente concentrado en el recuerdo de ese " _wey_ ".

-No me interesa tu vida romántica Ryouta, o no contada por ti.-

Kise lo ignoró olímpicamente acostumbrado al constante Bullying hacia su persona y juntó sus manos emocionado, con un aura rosa saliendo de él –Akashi Decidió no preguntar nada por su propio bien. Hasta él considera que hay cosas que no deben saberse.-

-Así que… ¿Qué opinas Akashichi?-

Akashi lo miró largamente, ya otra vez sereno y con el libro en sus manos.

-¿Akashichi? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera~!-

Lo siguió, quejándose sobre su crueldad y varias cosas más hasta qué…

Una música extraña comenzó a sonar levemente. Extraño.

Después Akashi sabría –Cómo siempre.- que la música venía del reproductor que Kise traía consigo en sus bolsillos traseros.

\- Si fueras gay~ -

Se detuvo abruptamente, conmocionado. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente. Osea, Kise ya era demasiado…Kise, pero esto era demasiado, hasta para él.

-¡Estaría OK-EY!-

"No lo hagas Seijuuro, no lo hagas."

"No aquí, no en el pasillo"

"No. Lo. Hagas."

-¡Ay, no seas _wey_!-

El sonido de unas tijeras abriendo y cerrando comenzó a escucharse mucho más fuerte que aquella irritante musiquita, Kise no tardó en presentir el peligro.

-Seguirías siendo el reeeeeey~.-

Una vez terminada la estrofa y la frase que le salvaría, Kise, temiendo por el futuro de su espina dorsal y de su rubio y bello cabello, salió pitando dando saltitos muy varoniles. Sip, de esos que te hacen dudar de su orientación… _aún más._

Akashi, totalmente quieto, lo observó alejarse, con los ojos completamente abiertos, las tijeras en una mano y su libro de ciencias en la otra, hasta que este se cayó por la impresión y reveló una revista Homo erótica.

* * *

Sin poder evitarlo, Kise siguió dando brinquitos por los pasillos, demasiado alegre y aún con la música sonando.

Estaba tan alegre, que no dudo en cantar el siguiente pedazo de la canción a todo volumen y moviendo sus brazos.

\- Si fuera así ~, estaría aquí~.-

El sentimiento desborda de su ser, los actores en Broadway sintieron un pinchazo en su ego; _Alguien_ lo hace mejor, les dijo su retorcido espíritu de actor.

Nadie en ese pasillo supo cómo acabo de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos al aire.

\- Listo para decir qué: ¡Sí soy gay!-

La gente cerca retrocedió, volteó y miró anonada al joven modelo, incluso la música se detuvo, Kise sintiendo la presión y el estomago contraído, agregó rápidamente con una mano en 90°.

-Pero: No-Soy-Gay.-

Sonrió infantil, se levantó y siguió su camino, ignorando a la demás gente que aún lo observaba.

* * *

Midorima, que tenía muy mala suerte ese día, y ni con el objeto recomendado por su querida Oha-asa podría salvarse, se encontró frente a frente con el rubio más rubio de toda la escuela bailando en el pasillo de un lado a otro, intentó esquivarlo y seguir, pero no pudo. Kise en cuánto lo vio, que fue desde metros atrás, corrió hacia su persona y se le colgó de un brazo, dispuesto a seguir cantando.

¿Cuánta carga tenía su reproductor? Cuestionaran, pero, sin duda, otros se preguntaron de manera más inteligente:

¿Cuánto dura la bendita canción?

-¡Si fueras puñal~!-

Al instante las gafas de Midorima se rompieron y su cuerpo por reacción natural comenzó a empujarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

Obviamente no consiguió nada.

-No estaría mal, eres mi carnaaaaal~.-

El zarandeo en su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y violento, inútiles fueron sus esfuerzos.

-¡Aunque seas con-tro-ver-siaaaaaaaaaaal~!-

Estrellar su objeto de la suerte –Una estatuilla.- en su rostro resultó ser lo más inteligente, porque prontamente fue soltado por un rubio quejoso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió lejos, muy lejos.

-¡Espera Midorimachi~! ¡Espera~!-

-¡Aléjate, maldito lunático!-

La música se paro… _again._ ¿Qué tipo de reproductor tenía Kise? Volvieron a indagar los estudiantes que presenciaron todo mientras observaban a ambos muchachos correr en la lejanía.

Después de perder de vista a Midorimachi y secarse el sudor varonilmente, decidió que era momento de entrar a clases… o entrenar.

Y fue así como terminó en el gimnasio con su común ropa, y en cuanto puso un pie dentro, la música sonó.

-Pero si fuera real-

Pocos entendieron qué hacía, pero lo dejaron ser, total, siempre era raro.

-Sería nor-mal, que dijeras sin chis-tar.-

Muchos quisieron vomitar durante la segunda frase, el tono meloso en el que cantaba Kise era demasiado para la mayoría. Midorima ni siquiera entro al lugar.

Nijimura ya lo tenía en su furiosa mirada, esperando a que terminara con su nula paciencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees? ¡Soy Gay!-

Y hasta ahí llegó. Kise fue mandado a patadas al otro lado de la cancha, muy cerca de Aomine. El rubio, que se sobaba su trasero, no tardó en brincar emocionado hacia él.

-¡Aominechi!-

La emoción naciente en su rostro era perturbadora, Aomine esperó a que siguiera hablando, con la ceja levantada y botando su balón. Unos metros atrás, que cada vez eran más, Kuroko se mantenía en silencioso, deseoso de mantenerse fuera del rango de visión del fastidioso de Kise.

-¡Disfruto contigo estaaaar~!-

Nijimura rechinó los dientes, Aomine respingó, Kuroko se alejó más, y Kise abrazó por los hombros al moreno.

-¿Por qué me ha de importar que te guste poooor de-trás?-

Nadie se sorprendió cuándo Nijimura se quedó sin dientes. Enserio, nadie.

-¡¿Qué Carajos?¡ ¡Kise Idiota!-

Aomine intentó golpearlo, pero Kise sostuvo sus dos manos, entrelazó los dedos de ambos y lo miró a los ojos.

Aomine sudó, y bien frío. Pero Kise lo soltó mientras daba vueltitas en su lugar extendiendo los brazos al cielo. Al parecer era su paso de baile dramático favorito.

-Si fueras gaaaay~-

Ahora bailaba alrededor del tubo que sostenía a la canasta, y cuándo vio a su amado Kurokochi, se lanzó al ataque. Kuroko, por supuesto, huyó tanto como su poca condición física se lo permitió.

Pero claro, eso no duró mucho y al final, Kise pasó sus larguiruchos brazos alrededor de su cuello y restregó su mejilla con la contraria.

-Gritaría: ¡YEY~!-

-Kise- _kun_ , ya estás gritando.-

Nadie hizo caso de sus sabias palabras, nada anormal.

Kise sacó uno de sus brazos y lo estiró tanto como pudo.

-¡Si. Fu-e-ras. Pu-ñaaaaaal~!-

Muchos salieron del lugar en ese momento. Necesitaban darle una visita al psicólogo de la institución.

Otros, mejores conocidos cómo la Generación Milagrosa y Nijimura, se quedaron sólo porque… no lo sabían, pero seguían allí. Debieron irse cuándo tuvieron oportunidad.

-¡No te podría a-ban-do-nar~!-

Cada vez que cambiaba de sílaba sus notas pasaban de graves a agudas, y llegados a este punto, Kuroko ya no respiraba, cambiando su rostro de colores.

Pero lo que siguió sinceramente no se lo esperaban.

Nadie olvidaría el primer beso del inocente –Entre comillas.- Kuroko Tetsuya, y por supuesto, menos el susodicho, que tenía sus labios sellados por los muy deseados del rubio.

En ese momento Aomine dejó de maldecir al muchacho para comenzar a gritar improperios mayores.

Akashi subió a los hombros de Nijimura, que a su vez subió a un banquito, para alcanzar a tapar los oídos de Murasakakibara. Que para variar, comía paletas. Midorima, desde la puerta, no dejó entrar a Satsuki, todo por su bien. Le repitió.

Minutos después Aomine abanicaba el rostro de Kuroko que se encontraba en el infinito y más allá. Kise, con una mejilla entre roja y morada, se agacho al lado del moreno.

Y susurrando, porque si no Nijimura y Akashi lo golpearían. _O. Tra. Vez._

 _Hipócritas_ , se dijo mentalmente.

 _Cómo si no los hubiéramos visto bailando_ _ **Bruma Bruma Gay**_ _en los vestidores. Hmp._

Siguió cantando, todo dirigido al más desdichado del lugar, mejor conocido como: Aomine Daiki.

-Si fuera así, Tururu, tururu~.-

El reproductor también fue confiscado.

-Yo estaría aquí. Tururu, tururu~.-

Aomine dejó de abanicar para mirarlo feo, muy, muy feo.

-Apoyándote sin-cé-sar. Terere, terere~.-

El moreno tronó sus puños, realmente decidido a matar a su amigo.

-Y decir: que no está mal. Tiriri, tiriri~.-

Aomine ya ni siquiera estaba agachado, esperando al momento en el que el rubio cometiera su próximo error.

-Que naciste homosexual.-

Okey, Kise ya no viviría otro día para contarlo, probablemente.

-¡¿Y qué crees? ¡Así fue tu papáaaaa~!-

Olvidó que no debía levantar la voz, prontamente Nijimura y Akashi ya se acercaban.

-¡Igual de gaaaaaaaaay~!-

Hincado, con los brazos abiertos al aire –Broadway ya lo buscaba.- gritó a todo pulmón.

-Claro, si fueras gay.-

Y así, el famoso modelo llamado Kise Ryouta fue sacado del Gimnasio con varios moretes y la nariz sangrando. Justo después de eso fue prohibido para Kise cantar en público y hablar sobre las preferencias sexuales del padre de Aomine. Sobre todo, frente a Aomine.

No fue de extrañar que todos los presentes de ese día, tuvieran más de una cita con el psicólogo.

* * *

 **Tres Años Después.**

Kagami Taiga caminaba por el centro de la ciudad de la mano de su pareja: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Una vez terminada su tarea designada –Comprar Tenis nuevos.- pasaron a su lugar de preferencia; El Maji Burguer. Cuándo se sentaron ambos compartieron una plática trivial, y luego, se besaron. Con todo y lengua.

Una charola cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, llamando la atención de la demás gente.

Ante los ojos de ambos muchachos exhibicionistas apareció la imagen de un rubio con ambas pupilas dilatadas, la boca abierta, un cabello menos rubio y un constante temblor de manos.

-¿Ku-ku-ku-kurokochi?-

Kuroko, rememorando aquella fatídica tarde de su segundo año de secundaria, sonrió de lado, de esas sonrisas malignas pocas veces vistas por otros, y dejó a su voz fluir.

-Sí. Soy. Gay~.-

Entonó con el mismo ritmo que alguna vez usara Kise para acabar con la salud mental de muchos.

Obviamente, el trauma generado ese día al pobre y despechado Kise, fue demasiado, hasta para su psicólogo.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Me pasé? ¿Le falto?

¡Ay! No sé, estaba tan entusiasmada con esta idea que la subí en cuánto la terminé X3

Please, díganme si les gusto ¡Por favor!

Por otro lado, sólo diré: Amo a Kise ¡Enserio! Lo juro. Lo amo tanto que...que lo veo y grito u,u

Y amo hacerle Bullying a Aomine, es cómo respirar, si no lo hago no soy yo xD Y tampoco soy feliz :a

Al principio, tenía pensado que el que cantara fuera Kuroko but…You know, eso no sería lógico. Nada, nadita.

 **Como sea ¡Sigan los puntos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
